Never let me go
by Susan Drakian
Summary: 16 years after Jack wakes up from the lake, and before he was a guardian. He was literarly a guardian to a young girll. He found a young mother who just had a baby but was dying. He promises to find her baby she names Zaria a home and promises to always protect her. But as she gets older. His feelings for her starts to change into more than just her freind and protector.


**Authors note: I do not own Rise of the guardians this is purely fan made and I make no money off it. Ok I know guys. I'm such a horrible writer. Here I am supposed to be finishing The Descendants and I'm writing a completely different story. Zaria means "Sunrise" and it is a Russian name. **

**Warnings: Scenes of a graphic,and may be disturbing to others nature. You've been warned. **

**Summary: Jack Finds a teen who gave birth to a daughter, he promises to find a good home for her and protect her but as the years go on will it change into something more? **

**This is going to be a five or six shot story and is a precursor to a longer story I have planned. Kind of a prequel. This is basically a bunch of events between Jack and this Other character I have in my head leading up to the story. Ok? Are we good. Good on with the story. (I'm so hypomanic right now ) Oh The tomb I got the idea from The Tenth kindom's snow whites tomb. God its so beautiful. Google it you wont be disappointed.**

* * *

**Part One- Found, Saved, and Protected**

It had been fifteen years since Jack had woken up from that lake, he had learned to embrace the fact that no one could see him. Though he tried every chance he got to get someone, anyone to believe in him and see him.

He would create snow days and start snowball fights with the children and basically tried to make the most out of his immortal life. What he was never expecting was to find something even more precious to him, something he would willingly give up his immortal life to protect. He had found purpose.

It was a normal day in the a small village he was currently residing in. They were celebrating and getting ready for Christmas and with everything going on at once could be very overwhelming so Jack had decided to take a walk in the woods. Twirling his staff occasionally. Freezing up the plants and tree's as he past. Not really in the mood to join in the villagers festivities.

He was deep within the forest now; listening and watching the winter animals scurry around in the snow creating trials and a deer would occasionally leap through the trees before darting off. When he heard loud screaming. Curious he started to follow the sound until he came upon a cabin falling into ruin. It's door was unhinged and leaned to the side, there were no windows and much was missing from the roof.

He approached the cabin slowly, the screaming had stopped only to be replaced by a sharp babies cry. Swallowing hard already guessing what he would find. He entered the cabin finding it in worse shape than the outside. The furniture was broken and everything had dust and cobwebs. He could hear the crying of a baby and soft sobbing of a woman. Taking a deep breath even though breathing wasn't necessary just a habit and the ordinary action calmed his nerves.

"Hello?" He called out tentatively.

"In here help her please!" A females voice replied and he slowly crept into the room. He wasn't shocked to see that a girl a couple years younger than what he looked like. Fifteen or sixteen was laying weakly on a dirty bed and holding a bloody, but crying, baby girl in her arms. She looked up at him as he walked in. Frost coating the walls of the room now and both Mother and Childs breaths came out in puffs of air. The girls brown tattered dress was blood coated and stained as was the bed but she made a decent attempt to try to hide it with the blanket.

"Please, help my baby.." Her voice came out weaker by the second. It wasn't until later that Jack would wonder how it was she could see and hear him.

Without thinking he untied the cape from around his neck and removed his brown shirt. He used the shirt to clean the baby off some before bundling her up with the cape which somehow was warm enough to use as an insulator and keep her warm.

The mother smiled and gently held her baby's hand her eyes full of pure motherly love. "Her names Zaria…please find her a good, loving home and watch out for her please. The gods must have brought you here for a reason…please…please…promise me you will protect her."

Jack took the girls hand and gave it a squeeze

"I promise, I will watch over her and guard her with everything I have and then some."

Her hand started to weaken around his and he frantically looked around as is hoping something there would help him save her life, but he knew it was to late and there was nothing he could do. She had lost to much blood. She gave one last smile before her head fell back onto the pillow and her eyes glossed over.

Jack took two fingers and closed her eyes. Vowing to come back and give her a proper burial but his first and only priority of that moment was getting help and getting the baby what she needed.

Holding Zaria closer to his chest he walked out of the cabin and let the wind carry him off. He was going to find Sandy if anyone would know what to do he would. As he flew he kept the baby out of the cold wind shielding her with his body and the cape.

Finally he spotted Sandy's sand and sped up his pace following the sand until he found Sandy and he touched down in front of him. Sandy gave him a wide grin before a sand picture of him with no shirt and a question mark above his head appeared. Jack knelt down and moved the bundle of cloth showing Sandy the baby.

"Think you can help me?"

Sandy nodded and created a giant bird out of sand and they both hoped on and flew off soon finding himself at the north pole. He followed sandy he walked into North's workshop. Something Jack had never actually been able to do before. The yeti's would just kick him back out.

The elves were running around frantically, tangled within string and had there heads in cookie jars. The yeti's were working on toys watching them as they past. Zaria gave a cough and jack looked down at her and made soft shushing sounds and rocked her a bit having seen some village women and some men doing this. She looked up at him with wide blue eyes that felt as if they were staring into his soul. Like she knew something he didn't.

"Sandy! What brings you to this corner of the world?" A voice boomed and North walked over to them giving them a confused expression.

"Why have you brought Jack here?

"I need your help."

"What do you need?"

"I need help finding a home for Zaria."

"Who is Zaria?" He asked curiously and Jack hesitantly moved the cape down a bit so the not even an hour old baby could be seen. "I think she needs to be warmed up and cleaned but I don't know how to clean her and I'm cold to her so I can't warm her."

"Aww." North wiggled a finger over Zaria's nose. She was to young to smile yet but her eyes seemed to glow with unshed laughter.

"The mother didn't make it?" he asked solemnly

"No.." Jack shook his head trying to rid himself of the image.

"Well, that can and does sometimes happen. Now then. EVE!" The spirit of Wonder boomed.

"What?! What is it now! It better not be you getting me to untangle the elves again or I swear to the man in the moon-" A girl the age he appeared to be walked in and stopped in her tracks staring at him and the baby. She had long black hair twisted in a blue ponytail wrap with a single dragonfly charm dangling from it. Matching blue medieval dress and vividly purple eyes.

"Oh my?! That isn't yours is it?! That's forbidden!"

"What?" Jack looked confused before it dawned on him and he became a deep shade of violet/blue. "No! It isn't.. she's not.. No just no! I found her.. Her mother died in childbirth and she asked me to find her a home. But first I need someone to look her over and warm her. I don't know how to do that."

"Jack, this is Eve she's the spirit of nighttime. You can trust her."

Eve walked over to Jack and held out her arms for the bundle. Jack hesitated and looked at Zaria for a few moments patting her side a bit before he reluctantly and very carefully put her in Eve's arms who lit up and smiled at the baby. "Hello little one."

The second Jack withdrew from her Zaria instantly became fussy and started to cry. Eve didn't seem to be put off by this, she just chuckled and started to sing a soft lullaby why he walked around swaying her.

"This will take a while. I think I have some blankets and warm water around here somewhere…" She walked out of the workshop into the living quarters and out of site.

"Can you to make sure she's safe? I want to give the mother a proper burial. No one deserves to be left like that.."

"Do not worry. We got it don't we sandy"

"Sandy?"

Sandy had fallen asleep and was hovering in the air making soft snoring noises.

"Wake up!"

Sandy woke up and smiled sheepishly and went to where Eve had disappeared to.

* * *

Jack jumped up and flew through the doors and back toward the cabin. Once there he gently picked up the teenager cradling her head in one arm and scooping her up by the back of her legs so she was held bridal style; Her flaming red hair cascaded over his arm and hung like fire against ice. Sadness washed over him and a few stray tears left his eyes only to freeze over and to fall to the ground. Shattering like glass.

Walking out of the cabin he carried her all the way to a nearby cold lake and walked in it until she was submerged in water wading with her in order to wash the blood clean from her. Once she was as clean as he could get her he took off into the air and toward the mountains.

Touching down on the mountain summit he walked into a cave snow picked up around him and formed a make shift tomb of snow, complete with steps leading up to a sort of bed made of snow. He laid her down and arranged her hair and dress so she was neater and put her hands on her still bumpy stomach.

Thinking he needed to do more he made a rose out of ice and put it in her hands. Concentrating his magic now to incase her in ice he walked down the steps and before leaving added various icy images of animals and snowflakes around the edge and above each one on the surface was an animal statue made of sow.

"I promise your daughter will live a long and happy life."

Jumping up in the air and once again rode the wind he flew backward his eyes closed trying to clear his head as he made his way back to the north pole. He twisted around so he landed on his feet. This time taking time to take everything around him. He had after all been trying to break in for years, he had never gotten passed the Yeti's though.

"Jack! Your back that's good here." Eve broke him out of the hypnosis of watching everything being made by pushing a crying Zaria into his arms, who instantly stopped crying. She was clean now but still quite pink and small.

"Amazing, she seems to have taken a liking to you!" North grinned watching Jacks methodical rubbing of Zaria's cheek despite being cold it didn't seem to bother the baby any.

"Do you have any idea who you would trust to raise her?" Eve asked

"Actually, Yes I do. There's this one couple in the village of Burgess which is near the lake I woke up in. They are a bit older but have been trying for years to have kids. I heard one of the parents of the children talking about it, they seem nice enough."

"I'll get a blanket and basket. Why don't you write a letter?" Eve said almost coldly and it made Jack narrow his eyes at her. He really didn't like the girl. Rolling his eyes he took a piece of paper from Santa, quill and ink and started to write in blue Ink explaining what he could. He signed it with his name not caring if they believed him or not and finished it with a snowflake print beside his name.

He carefully placed Zaria in the basket eve brought and wrapped her up warm to be safe and took the handle.

"Thank you all for your help."

"Do not mention it. It was nothing." North smiled and Jack waved to Sandy and Eve before once again riding the wind back to the village. He stopped in front of a house just on the outskirts and set the basket down. He kissed his finger tips and then the babies cheek. Straightening up he knocked very loudly five times repeating the action six times until he saw candle light within the house and he jumped up onto the tree to watch as the husband answered the door.

The man was tall with dark hair and a thick dark beard. He looked this way and that and when he saw no one he was about to close the door when he glanced down and found the basket with a moving baby.

"Meredith come quick! Our prayers have been answered at last!" He shouted and picked up the baby from the basket as well as a note

"What is it John?" The woman called and went to see what her husband was shouting about so early in the morning. Gasping she grinned wildly and took the baby from him gently her eyes alight and shinning with tears of happiness.

"Thank you…" She whispered to the wind and shut the door. Jack grinned knowing he found a good home for her.

* * *

Over the next few months Jack visited everyday after playing with the neighborhood children. Even though they didn't see him it didn't mean he couldn't have fun with them. But at night he watched over Zaria.

The Adders Meredith and John thought that they were just left a quiet baby when they started to realize she didn't cry at night. In reality Jack soothed her during the night so they could sleep and be better able to watch her. He found Zaria was easily soothed by him just being in the room at times. Others he would have to make frost animals from the frost on the windows and make them move around her to get her to calm.

As she grew older Jack started to worry that she would stop being able to see him, every year on her birthday for six years he would think to himself. _Is this the day? _and every year that she didn't stop believing he gave her a single rose made of snow that he enchanted so they wouldn't melt. A skill that took him ages to figure out how to do.

On her sixth birthday as he gave her the flower and six kisses to the cheek and a giant hug, followed by a snow ball to her face which caused her to giggle and throw one back. She asked a question.

"Jack, why do you always look so sad when you first see me on my birthdays?"

"I don't look sad" he lied through his teeth.

Zaria folded her arms over her chest and gave him a stern look. Her red hair was as fiery as her mothers and fell over her face in ringlets. Her eyes once blue had turned hazel and the look they were giving him now Jack would have been dead, if he wasn't already.

"I'm not going to be reprimanded by a six year old. I'm Jack Frost!"

She rolled her eyes and threw a snowball hard at his head. "If you don't start giving me answers right now I wont speak to you for a week!" She shouted confidently why throwing snow balls at him as she spoke. She would too. Jack once forgot that it was Christmas one year and she gave him the silent treatment for a month.

"I really hate you sometimes Z" He groaned.

She narrowed her eyes at him and turned around to march into the house.

"Alright alright!"

_I can't believe a six year old girls gotten the best of me. Why can't I ever say no to her or lie convincingly. _He thought bitterly to himself.

She turned back around and put her hands on her hips. Something Jack had seen Meredith do to her a million times over when she was being mischievous. She looked adorably stern and it took all his will power to not to fall over laughing.

He knelt down in front of her leaning on his staff as he crouched low. "I'm sad because each year I'm afraid it will be the year you forget about me and stop believing in me."

Her eyes softened and she gave him a tight hug which he returned. "I wont ever forget you, or about you Jack. I see you every day. And mommy told me that you gave me to her one night to love and protect. She said I was old enough to know that now and gave me the letter. That's proof enough for me, I also have these roses there's enough proof of you in my life to make me never stop believing in you. "

"Really?"

"Yes! Now enough of this sappy stuff. Lets go pelt Billy with snowballs! And maybe make a snowman that sounds fun."

Jack grinned and followed her to the village to aid in some mischief. He wasn't the best role model; but sometimes he thought he needed her just as much as she needed him, for once he had a purpose in life and it would take a lot more than her to stop believing for him to let go.


End file.
